Jade Splattered Roses
by T34LOUS
Summary: Life Has Never Been Quiet Or Easy For Kanaya, But She's Not About To Complain. Even If Shit Hits The Whirling Device More Often Than Not, There's Always An Upside - One Being Rose Lalonde. A Sarcastic, Witty Blonde Who's Stirring Up More Feelings Than Kanaya Was Prepared For. Human/Troll!World/High-school AU, Sex, Vriska/Kanaya & Rosemary & Various Ships


Gentle lips pressed against the warm skin of my neck, claiming it with soft, trailing kisses. A sigh escaped me as I felt her nip lightly at the exposed area, and I irritably wondered what she could be planning. And, Due to her current actions, the open book in my hands was now a little less than useless. "Are You Quite Done? The Main Reason I Invited You Over Was To -!" The breath hitched in my throat as she bit down a little harder than before, exploiting and exploring a certain 'weakness' of mine. "To- To Study."

"Mmnn... You're _soooooooo_ cute when you're angry." The other near-purred at my response.

"I- I'm Hardly Angry." My voice held a slight tremor to it as I spoke. "If Anything, I'm Only Annoyed."

"Why?" She was intent on distracting me, for her mouth had once again found my skin. Her lips wrapped about my pulse at the moment of discovery, sucking none too gently as if it were nothing more than candy to her. Mischievous fingers danced at the edge of my shirt, respectful for the time being, though I knew they wouldn't be for long.

Vriska always managed to get her way, one dirty trick or another.

"You're Diverting My Attention Away From The Task At Hand." It was getting harder to keep my voice steady. And, despite my words, I felt myself tipping my head to the side ever-so-slightly to allow her better access. "We Need To Be _Studying,_ Not _This._ " I managed, feeling those same, wayward digits slide their way up to my own, shaking hands.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to take an itty, bitty, tiny, _tiiiiiiiiny_ little 8reak?" Vriska persuaded, guiding my book closed and onto the awaiting desk. "I'm sure you'll 8e a lot more relaxed afterwards... 8esides, this position is getting a little awkward for my neck to maintain."

She accompanied her complaint with the saddest gaze one can muster with one eye. And, after a lip threatened to poke out and join her shameless display, I crumbled to her will.

"Fine," I sighed once more, turning my chair to face her. "You Win. Happy?"

Cupping my face with one hand, she leaned down and delivered a tender, lingering kiss in response. With the other, frisky fingers found their way under my shirt and slid a burning path across the flat of my abdomen.

I was nowhere near as "ripped" as her, to put into human terms, but I was well fitted for a bit of exercise.

Or, "relaxation" as Vriska previously put it.

Digging into my black locks and securing a tight hold, I felt her mouth work its way back down to my neck as she settled her full weight onto my lap. My own palms found the other's hips, looking for more than just air to clasp on to.

When I did, however, she ground down against me, provoking an involuntary gasp. Her actions were slow and deliberate, and I could feel her smile pressed up against my nape.

Unhurriedly, she continued to rock down against me, sparking that familiar flame of friction in my lower stomach. "You Really Like My Neck, Don't You?" I whimpered, rolling my own hips up to meet hers halfway. "Only 8ecause you like it so much." Sharp teeth bit at the said area, and a cool tongue was dragged across heated skin to soothe it. "You and your damned vampire kink."

"Biting Is A Very Common - !" I gave an airy moan as a hand closed around my breast, giving it and experimental squeeze and effectively shutting me up. My body was almost melting at this point, threatening to become a gooey mess under her.

Even without all the sex in between.

In a little less than a minute, my shirt had been thrown off to some corner by hasty fingers, though I wasn't sure if that had been my doing or hers. Her lips, eager and quick, attached to mine once more, moving hungrily against my own. One palm swiftly buried itself in thick, dark hair again, a steady hold keeping my head in place. The other was busy massaging my chest, eliciting needy moans and gasps from my already engrossed throat. Currently, it was entertaining a visitor. Vriska's tongue.

Earnestly I sucked at the offered appendage, my own tongue wrapping and sliding about the organ.

Grasping at her overshirt, I managed to shove it off of her, breaking apart momentarily to make quick work of her T-shirt as well. It didn't take long for the kiss to continue, except I was now the one in the lead, biting at and rolling the taller's lower lip between my pointed teeth. It probably was not the brightest idea, if I wanted her to keep ahold of it. But, I was carful as to not bite down to hard.

A feat more challenging that one would think.

Then again, she was making it rather hard to concentrate. Vriska was starting to grind down against me once again, giving a little growl of impatience. "Can we may8e move this along?"

Stifling a giggle, I moved my attention elsewhere, stringing a line of pecks and kisses across her jaw, "Eagar Are We?"

"May8e more than just a little." She mumbled, fumbling for my skirt's zipper. "It's been awhile..."

"It's Been A Week." I deadpanned, pulling back just in time to see her face flush in embarrassment. "So? I just really enjoy spending quality time with you, Jegus. Is that so hard to-" She cut herself off with a frustrated roar, bundling red fabric into tight fistfuls. "Gog d8mmit, Fussyfangs! H8w the f8ck am I supposed to strip y8u if your cl8thes are making it imp8ssi8le?!"

"We Go Over This Every Time." I pat her leg in a silent command to let me up, and she grumpily obliged. "It's Honestly Ridiculous."

Standing, I took one of her hands into my own and led it to the back of my skirt. Once there, I slipped gray fingers beneath the flap of cloth concealing the zipper. "It's Just Like Human Blue Jeans, Vriska. Except For The Fact That My Skirt Is Red… And The Zipper Is On The Back… Also It Doesn't Have Legs…"

"Aaaaaaaand, you're starting to ram8le." Vriska cut in before I could continue."Although, you forgot one simple difference..."

"What?"

"Jeans are a lot easier to figure how take off than a skirt." A ' _Zip!_ ' accompanied her words, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Says The Troll Who's Dropping The Said Skirt With The Greatest Of Ease. You Just Unzip And Release. Pun Intended. Pants Are a Much Greater Hassle. You Actually Have to Wriggle Out Of Them Much Like A Cocoon. In Fact, You Don't Even Have To Remove A Skirt For The Certain Activity We're About To Engage In. I Mean, If I Remember Last Week's Session Correctly, You Didn't Even Bother With My Skirt Before Pushing Me Across Your Kitchen Counter And Taking Me There. Well, Unless Draping It Over My Head Count As 'Bothering With It'."

"Oh _Gog_ , you've 8een spending too much time with Aranea... Kanaya, do me a favor. Just shut up for once and fuck me." The blue blood was busying herself with the button of her trousers now, shoving them and her briefs down as quickly as physics allowed. Her face was flushed quite a bit, leaving even the tips of her ears cerulean. I allotted to use the short period given to kick the skirt off to the side. Just in time, it seemed, for I was shoved back into the plush of the chair not seconds later. My small ' _oof_ ' brought a snicker to smirking, kissable lips, and I watched with a jading face as she let her bra slide to the floor.

Almost hungrily, my gaze fell on her form, taking in every aspect. Her hair, disheveled, fell down past bare shoulders. Strong arms led down past an inviting bust, just _begging_ to be squeezed and bit, and to the defined muscles of her abdomen. All those Flarping sessions had surely payed off. Lower still my eyes wandered, a small, involuntary whimper escaping me at the sight of her bulge. It wriggled about a bit at the noise, as if it had a mind to call its own.

Not one to mistake my sound for that of anything but desire, Vriska didn't waste any more of our time.

Eagar digits slipped my undergarments off and they were thrown away in pretty much the same many as the rest of our clothing. It It seemed I was going to be doing a little housecleaning later; a habit that appeared when Vriska came around. Her palms didn't encounter any resistance with spreading my legs apart, and I instinctively wrapped them around her waist. Crossing my ankles and locking myself there, I watched as she lined herself up with my entrance. And with one, quick a thrust, she was completely buried in me with a breathy moan.

My nails dug into the skin of her shoulder blades in response, and my lungs gave a sharp inhale. Taking this in approval, Vriska slowly began to move inside me, and a needy whine left my throat at her gradual pace. A chuckle shook the troll's shoulders, and her breath was hot and heavy against my nape. A chilling tongue ran a course along my rapid pulse, as if tasting it. Or maybe she was just messing with me again. She repeated the action a few times more, leaving quite a bit of saliva in her wake. Not that I minded.

"Hey Fussyfangs, is Porrim home?"

My brow furrowed in confusion at her sudden question, though I indulged in answering her. "No. She Went Shopping."

"Good." My bemused features quickly melted to that of a blushing, groaning fool as she grasped hold of my horn. Nimble finger rubbed at the base near the scalp, slow and sensual in her deed. "I forgot to lock the door. 8esides, that just means we can 8e as loud as we want."

Piercing teeth sunk into the side of my neck, just shy of breaking the skin, eliciting a heavy moan caught between the pain and pleasure. A low growl rumbled possessively from her as she held fast onto me, her hips jolting into a slamming stride. I arched into her, my head crashing back against the seat and a few choice words dripping from my mouth. I knew she'd likely tease me about it later, but currently I could care less.

Raking my nails down to her lower back, I more felt than heard her hiss at the sensation. She responded with a sharp tug at my horn, producing a small cry from me. Her tentacle wriggled in my tightening heat, gaining more and more excitement with each thrust. My own slapped against the front of her stomach, leaving drops of sticky, jade fluid in its impatient writhing.

The cool metal of her remaining hand slipped along the outside of my shaking thigh and down to grab ahold of my ass. Normally I'd smack her on the arm for doing such a thing, but it wasn't like we were in public (which is where she normally tried to do it). So, she could cop a feel all she wanted.

"Charming." I muttered, hearing her laugh.

"Whaaaaaaaat? Don't say you don't enjoy it, 8ecause I know for a fact you do~." She squeezed it for good measure, provoking a growl from me. "See what I mean? Only I manage to draw those kinds of noises out of you."

Her breathing was starting to become rather labored now, and I could feel her skin becoming slick with perspiration. Still, her teasing did not stop. "Unless, of course, you're seeing some8ody else,"

"Oh, Of Course I Am." The sarcasm flowing from my voice was far from hidden, "And, As Embarrassing It Is To Admit, I Managed To Scream Your Name Instead Of Theirs When I Climaxed."

Vriska Snorted. "Well at least you know who you 8elong to."

She roughly rammed into me at her words, as if emphasizing them. Whether it was intentional or not, I didn't know. But I wasn't about to let her keep one-upping me like that. Despite this, I couldn't bite back a moan.

She pulled back from my neck with a smirk, and I retorted by squeezing my fingers into her sides. Her face screwed up into a mixture of shock and betrayal, and her movements grinded to a halt as a bleat of laughter bubbled past her lips. I instantly ached for the motion to continue, and the slow building heat that it created dwindled at her pause. However, I refused to let this phase me in my attack. Not many knew this, but Vriska Serket was very ticklish. She didn't like anyone to know, considering it 'ruined her tough shtick'. But, I had managed to stumble upon this little fact during one of our "endeavors".

Plunging fervent digits into her ribs once again, I was more than happy to have her squirm and thrash like this in my arms. Her laughter was a little rough sounding, but one could detect the pure joy laced in it with ease. And, anyone who heard it was either very lucky or about to die. However, Fate seemed to be on my side, considering the low chance of death in my near future. Unless, of course, the troll took it upon herself to smother me in my sleep as revenge, and I couldn't help but chortle along with her at the thought. The image of her looming over me and holding a pillow down against my face hit me with a very strange sense of irony that I couldn't ignore.

Her hips jerked forward as I pressed into a rather sensitive spot almost harshly, and I felt her bulge twitch in response. Confused, my assault ceased, and my gaze found hers. "Am I… Turning You On?"

Panic flared in Vriska's eyes, confirming my question without a word, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh My Gog, I Am."

"SH- SH8T 8P."

"Vriska, It's Okay! It's Actually Kind Of Cute." Cupping her cheek with one hand, I pulled her down to rub my nose against her bluing one. A childish endearment, but it was an effective one nonetheless. "Though, I'm Defiantly Going To Be Teasing You About This Later."

A groan sounded from my matesprite, for she knew I would stay to my word.

Grumbling, she began to move inside me once again, causing a relieved sigh to escape me. It didn't take long for either of us to get worked back up again, and soon we were both a whimpering mess, begging for a release. Her glasses were starting to slip down her nose due to the combined efforts of her constant lurching and sweating. And, disheveled, raven locks stuck to and hung about her face, occasionally driven to the side by her ragged breathing. I was in no better shape than her, every touch setting more and more of me ablaze and every thrust prying its own string of profanities and mewls from me.

Desperate to reach the main event of this act, Vriska hiked my leg up over her shoulder and began pounding into me with new vigor. With the new position, she could reach farther into me than previous. I could feel myself clamping down against her member, and my muscles began to tauten. Breathing became a sport all on its own, and strangled puffs were the best I could manage.

I could sense her distress, too, for her movements had become rather ridged and frantic. She was trembling against me, her sharp nails digging into my skin with increasing intensity as the seconds passed. The skin would break if she did not let up shortly, but I could care less. Her breathing was no better than mine, but it abruptly seemed to stop altogether. And, with a choked cry and a final thrust, she came. The cerulean of her genetic material filled me to the point of leaking, and her grip on me became relentless. I could feel the sticky wake of my blood as it rolled down my thigh, and my scalp was aching from how hard she was pulling my hair. A moment passed with me writhing beneath her, almost there but not quite. A broken whine left my lungs at the tortured sensation, and my fingers clawed at the exposed area of her back. A pair of fangs quickly found my throat with an unforgiving bite in retort, and I climaxed, screaming her name as the world came to its standstill and crash.

Her teeth released my nape after a few seconds had passed, and her body slumped into my own in our exhaustion. Her heavy breathing accompanied my own in the moments of bliss to follow, her rapid heartbeat beginning to slow. Slick and sticky, her body pressed into my own, and she absentmindedly traced invisible shapes against my flushed skin. Lazily, she dragged her tongue across my abused neck as if to soothe it. She immediately withdrew the organ, however, giving a grumble of disgust. "I think I 8it too hard; you're 8leeding."

"It's Fine." I sighed, hugging her closer. She nestled into the crook of my neck at our warm embrace, giving her own hum of happiness. The moment was cut short, however, at the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut downstairs. The rustle of plastic bags and occasional bang of cabinet doors followed as the groceries were put away, but I knew the task would be completed shortly.

"I Do Believe Now Would Suffice As Good As Any Time To Lock My Door." I suggested, hearing the troll above me give a huff in amusement. "You think?" Sarcasm practically dripped from her voice, and she gradually pulled out of me with a groan. My finger dragged across gray skin as she drew back, and the cold didn't waste any time in settling in her place.

She paused, taking the moment to stretch in front of me. A series of pops could be heard as she raised her hands above her head, twisting either way with a satisfied sigh. Sauntering over to the door, she locked it and gave the handle a light shake for good measure. In good timing, too, for a pair of footsteps began to clamber up the stairs not seconds after. They stopped right outside my door, and a soft knock sounded from the wood.

"Hey Kanaya, I go+t Chinese, so+ if yo+ur hungry, yo+u sho+uld Pro+bably clean up and head do+wn stairs…" Porrim paused, as if considering something. "That goe+s fo+r yo+u to+o+ Vriska."

My entire face flushed jade at her comment, my gaze snapping up to meet Vriska's shocked one. It didn't take long for a grin to split across her face, though, as she called back through the door, "You got it 8a8e! Don't eat without us!"

Porrim's only response was a knowing snicker before heading back down. With a moan, I covered my burning face in exasperation; Vriska had climbed the tree outside my window when coming over, so there was no way she had known the Scorpio was here.

Does This Count As A Line Break?

Vriska was more than happy to shovel into the offered food once we were cleaned and downstairs fifteen minutes later. Her hair was damp from a recent shower that she had literally dragged me into joining, so it stuck out and clung to her in a rather silly display. I ate a little more diligently, taking my time with my dinner rather than scarfing it down. I froze, however, as I felt a pair of curious fingers trace along my freshly acquired marks on my neck. "Damn, she go+t yo+u go+o+d; I do+n't think even _Meulin_ bit me that hard…"

"I Would Appreciate It If You Didn't Touch Them." I grumbled. "They Still Sting, And I'd Rather Not Agitate Them More Than Necessary."

"Yea, yo+u're definitely go+ing to+ have to+ wear a scarf to+mo+rro+w. Maybe Eridan can lend yo+u o+ne."

"If That Tool Or Any Member Of His Family Comes Near Me I'm Going To Cut Off His Most Valuable Asset." I growled, stabbing a chopstick into my General Tso. Porrim raised an eyebrow at my sudden hostility, a frown pulling at her lips. "What did he do+." It wasn't a question.

At the statement, Vriska perked up in curiosity, and I sighed, rubbing my temple. "Eridan And Cronus Thought It'd Be A Good Idea To 'Double Team' Me. After All, I Can't Possibly Say 'No' To Both Of Them At The Same Time. They Even Offered To _Share_ Me." The Scorpio near-choked on her spring roll at the news, pounding on her chest. With a final cough and swallow, her narrowed glare snapped over to me. I instantly wilted under the harsh stare, and it quickly softened. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

She was upset, just like I knew she'd be. Still, I answered her with an even voice. "I Didn't Want To Worry You. Besides, I Can Take Care Of Myself; I Don't Need You To Rush In And Fight All My Battles. And If It Helps Ease You In The Slightest, I Gave Them Matching Black Eyes."

"They're going to have more than just a 8lack eye tomorrow when I get through with them." She bared her teeth in a snarl, a pair of chopsticks snapping in her grip. It was rather sweet how worked over the troll was getting, considering she never really cared much about anyone besides herself. Well, she _did_ care; she just had an odd way of showing it. "Vriska, Don't Worry. I'm Sure They Know I'm Yours By Now." I captured her chin between a forefinger and thumb, guiding her over for a quick peck.

"I'll say. Co+nsidering ho+w lo+ud you screamed her name earlier, I'd be surprised if they didn't hear you fro+m their place acro+ss to+wn." Porrim interjected, resuming her dinner. "I co+uld hear yo+u in the driveway. It ho+nestly to+o+k me a mo+ment to+ sto+p laughing."

"And, It Seems I've Lost My Appetite." Standing to my feet, I quickly dragged Vriska up to hers by the collar of her over-shirt. Shoving the Scorpio up the stairs, I shot my snickering "sibling" a heated, flushed glare before climbing after my matesprite.

Once we were back in the room, Vriska wasted no time flopping down onto my bed and burying her face into my many pillows and blankets. Shutting the door and locking it behind me, I didn't spare it a second glance as I clambered onto the bed with her. She gave a small grumble as the bed dipped a little under our combined weight and as I settle onto her. Two arms were splayed above her head almost messily, and a good chunk of the troll was hidden by my sheets.

Curling around her as best I could, I gave a small groan myself as I felt my phone buzz from various messages. Blindly groping for the device (and maybe purposely missing a few times to Vriska's pleasure), it was no surprise when I saw it had been none other than Karkat pestering me.

\- carcinoGenetist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

CG: KANAYA

CG: CLOSE YOUR FUCKING WINDOW

CG: KANAYA

CG: CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY

CG: OH MY GOG IF I HEAR YOU SAY HER NAME ONE MORE FUCKING TIME

CG: KANAYA, WHAT THE FUCK EVEN WAS THAT?

CG: WAS THAT YOU OR HER, BECAUSE THAT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE A FUCKING MOAN

CG: IS VRISKA . . . LAUGHING? WHAT THE FUCK?

CG: OH MY GOG I DO NOT NEED TO BE HEARING THIS! KANAYA, PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE BEFORE I CHUCK MINE THROUGH YOUR FUCKING WINDOW

CG: KANAYA!

GA: Not To Be Petty, But She Started It.

CG: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK _WHO_ STARTED IT _OR_ FINISHED IT. KEEP THOSE GOG DAMNED DETAILS TO YOURSELF. I'M JUST ASKING THAT YOU DON'T FUCK AROUND LIKE THAT WHN I'M HOME. OR AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO HAVE SOME DECENCY AND SOUNDPROOF YOUR ROOM OR SOME SHIT. I REALLY DO NOT ENJOY HEARING YOU MOAN HER NAME. FUCK, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

GA: Hell yea it is!

GA: Listen here cra8 boy. If I want to fuck my m8spr8, then I'm going to fuck my m8spr8 as _hard_ and as _long_ as I can.

GA: And if I want to hear her moan _my_ name, you're damn sure I'm going to make sure it's loud and clear for all you fuckers to hear.

CG: VRISKA WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

I rolled my eyes at the furious Scorpio, watching her argue back and forth with my grumpy neighbor on the swiped electronic. This was going to turn out to be a long night.

Another Helpful Line Br8k

Author Note: So, Wh4t d1d you th1nk? 1'v3 only wr1tt3n smut onc3 or tw1c3 b3for3, and 1 could us3 th3 f33db4ck on how to 1mprov3 (4nd trust m3 wh3n 1 s4y th3r3 1s pl3nty of smut to com3 [pun un1nt3nd3d but tot4lly 1nt3nd3d])! 4lso, 4ny t1ps you h4v3 on wr1t1ng 1n g3n3ral ar3 h3lpful too!

`` T34LOUS


End file.
